


Our Reita

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Phone Sex, Really this fic has it all, Smut, blowjob, uh side hoe culture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi visits Reita's house for the first time since their affair started, and he's rewarded with a night beyond his wildest fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Reita

It's 12:13 am when Aoi gets the text from Reita. He sees the screen flash bright, and he picks his phone up, the pounding music of the bar he was at all but going silent. 

_-He's gone for the night. Want to come over?-_

And Aoi worries at the bottom of his lip _almost_ like he was considering against it. But Aoi knew he never had the heart to deny the bassist. Especially not now that Uruha was away. That meant a whole house to themselves, no sneaking away, no handjobs under tables, no quickies in the studio bathroom. A full bed. A full night to themselves and no worry of Uruha walking in on him bent over in front of his boyfriend. 

Aoi smiled. Though he had to admit, those dangerous situations thrilled him beyond belief. 

He looked up from his phone and downed the last of his drink. 

Reita's place wasn't far from there. A few blocks at most. He slid the bar tender payment for his drink - the only one he'd managed to down in his brief outing before receiving his message from Reita - before he was rising from his bar stool and sliding out the door, the cold wind of the night pressing into him. He decided against hailing a cab and made his way in the direction of the blondes house by foot, not bothering to text him back. He took his time, secretly hoping Reita was getting worked up and anxious about it. He enjoyed the thought, the blonde waiting nervously for Aoi to show, maybe already hard at the thought of what he was going to do to Aoi. 

Soon enough, however, he was walking up Reita's driveway. When he reached the door and knocked, it pulled open almost immediately. 

_Good._

"Were you waiting for me?" Aoi asked as innocently as he could manage while Reita stared at him through lust clouded eyes. 

"You drunk?" Reita asked, pulling Aoi in his door by his belt loops, no doubt smelling the alcohol on him. Aoi noted how Reita ignored his question with a smirk. 

_Of course he'd been._

"I wish I was." Aoi snorted. "I'd have been _plastered_ right now if it wasn't for you." Aoi let the door close behind him as the blonde pressed him up against it.

"Well if you wanna go back to wherever you came from, the door is right behind you."

"And leave you here to hump your hand all by yourself?" Aoi scoffed. "I could never be so cruel."

"You're the exact definition of cruel, sweetheart." Reita said, leaning in to capture Aoi's lips - one peck, two, then three before he was pulling back, leaving Aoi wanting for more. "What kind of man fucks their band mate's boyfriend, hmm?"

"And your any better?" Aoi asks his hands reaching up to tangle in blonde locks. He wanted to feel Reitas lips move against his and if that meant that he had to pull and tug, then so be it. Unlike the first time their lips met, the second time was more what Aoi wanted, tongue prodding at his lips as he parted them eagerly, reveling in the feeling of Reitas tongue caressing his as the blond pulled Aoi closer to him, his fingers still hooked around his belt loops. Aois fingers tightened in Reitas hair, tilting his head to change the angle of their kiss, his tongue sliding deeper in Reita's mouth. He felt the blonde shudder against him at the feeling, the heat of arousal no doubt working its way through his body. 

When their kiss broke Aoi eagerly reached for the hem of Reitas shirt, tugging it off him before the blonde was quickly back to kissing him again, this time his hand curling around Aois waist, sliding under his shirt and caressing his sided while Aois fingers danced shamelessly across Reita's chest, feeling taught muscle stiffen beneath his touch. Aoi groaned into the kiss. He never had time to appreciate Reita like this - the little gestures generally lost in the desperation of their usual encounters. Now that Uruha was away, Aoi didn't have to worry about things like that. 

"Where's the boyfriend?" Aoi asked when Reita pulled away from him, opting instead to trail wet kisses along the guitarists jaw; it was his weak spot and Reita knew it. Eventually the blonde worked his way up to the guitarists ear, licking and biting along the way - an action that left Aoi breathless. 

"Some photoshoot far away. Won't be back 'till late tomorrow."

"I bet you were just _waiting_ for him to leave. And you say I'm cruel?"

The blonde took the hem of Aois shirt and dragged it over his head. He shrugged. "Never said _I_ wasn't." And with that he latched his lips to the base of Aoi's neck and bit down _hard_.

"Mmmh." Aoi groaned, his eyes screwing shut. He let his head hit the door, giving the blonde better access to his pretty neck. Reita was sucking hickies all over his neck, and even moving down his chest and Aoi loved it. They rarely had time for things like foreplay and reappearing in front of his band mates from something like a bathroom quickie with marks on his neck would be a dead give away that something was off. They usually opted against marking, but now that Reita was marking him so freely Aoi couldn't help but moan - to feel like he belonged to the blonde just as Uruha did. 

Honestly, Aoi was a little bit envious of Uruha. Especially so when Uruha would come limping into band practice, purple marks staining his skin. He'd always wanted that with the bassist - long nights and early mornings of being completely overtaken - being fucked into the mattress over and over again until he screamed and even then taking it some more - and tonight he was finally going to get just that. For the first time in the two months their affair has been on, he'd get to have Reita a little more...intimately.

Not that he could complain about the thrilling escapades that preceded this. He was just glad to get a little more.

"Nnnhh" Aoi whined when Reita took his nipple into his mouth, sucked on it and let his tongue swirl around it. He even nibbled at it, teasing the sensitized bud to the point that it was almost painful. If there was any guilt in Aoi's heart, it dissipated by then. (Although he'd have to say it was hard to feel guilty when Reita touched him - how could you feel guilty when every touch and caress was so fucking good and delicious and damn intense, how could you?)

Reita moved to tease Aoi's other nipple, all the while his hands traveling south to unzip Aoi's jeans. Once they were unzipped his hands moved around the guitarists back to grip and knead Aoi's soft ass and the guitarist heard him moan at the feel.

That was one thing Uruha didn't have.

While Reita was busy groping him, Aoi hooked his thumbs around the waist band of his jeans and struggled to free himself from them on his own, the blonde too busy messaging his ass through his boxers. Eventually, though, Reita did offer him some assistance, helping Aoi to shove his jeans further down his legs until he was finally able to step out of them.

Once free of his jeans, Reita took a step back, seeming to want to admire Aoi's body, all the way from the marks he'd left under his jaw, down to the erection straining in his boxers. Aoi saw Reita lick his lips and he smiled. The blonde was obviously getting more desperate for him by the moment (evident by Reita's own bulge pressed against his jeans) and Aoi was ready to take things to the next level. 

"Baby lets move to the bedroom." Aoi whispered, cradling Reita's face in his hands, bringing him down for a tender kiss, brief by comparison of their previous ones. "Ok?" 

The blonde merely grunted in response, reaching to grab Aoi's hand. He practically dragged the guitarist to his bedroom, his pace hastened until they reached their destination. 

Reita flopped down onto his bed, assuming a seated position as Aoi stood between his legs, and pulled Aoi closer by his waist. His hands, yet again, groping his ass between his fingers. He placed a kiss against Aoi's navel before his eyes flickered up to meet the raven's, who was bracing himself with his hands on Reita's shoulders. "Have I ever told you how fucking hot you are?" Reita asked, placing another kiss a little further down. Aoi was squirming under the bass players ministrations, his body hopelessly in need of the bassist's touch. 

"All the fucking time." Aoi chuckled, his voice rough and breathy.

"Well i mean it." Reita replied, pressing a kiss to Aoi's skin, even further down this time. He licked a line up from the hem of Aoi's boxers to his navel, and Aoi felt his arousal twitch in his pants at the sensation, already hard from the kissing and teasing. Reita began kissing a line down to his clothed erection, inching closer and closer until - 

The phone rang. 

"Fuck." The blonde said, Aoi echoing his curse. He fished his phone out of his jeans pocket. "it's Uruha." Reita said, eyeing the caller ID. Of course it was. Leave it to Uruha to interrupt them. But something sparked inside Aoi and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" Aoi said, the naughtiest of ideas filling his brain. "Put him on speaker. I want to hear." Aoi shot the blonde a sultry gaze, watching as the blonde, obviously confused, answered the phone just as Aoi instructed. He was sure he'd understand soon enough. 

"Rei?" He heard Uruha ask. "Why'd you take so long to pick up?" He could practically hear the pout on the lead guitarists lips. Although he was sure soon enough they'd be parted and moaning. Aoi dropped to his knees in front of Reita, his smile as wicked as ever all the while. He laid his cheek against Reita's thigh, tracing circles on his leg with his fingers as he gazed through his lashes at the bassist. 

"S-sorry. I was busy." Reita answered. 

Uruha paused, undoubtedly questioning Reita's breathless state. 

And in that moment of pause, Aoi reached a hand up and cupped Reita's erection and rubbed. Hard. He watched Reitas face contort beautifully, the effort to choke back his moan evident in his features. He tried as hard as had could, but he hadn't been able to fully stifle the sound. He knew the lead guitarist had heard it. Just like Aoi had wanted him to.

"Busy doing what?" He heard Uruha ask, but he knew the blonde was already connecting the pieces - or at least thinking he was.

"Mmmmhh" Aoi pressed his palm harder to Reitas erection, and this time the blonde was unable to swallow his pleasure sounds. He was sure that was answer enough for the lead guitarist. 

"Are you jerking off Reita?" He asked breathily. "Shit that's fucking hot." Uruha whispered, and he paused again. Undoubtedly the cogs were turning in his head, and thankfully for Aoi he began saying exactly the things the rhythm guitarist was hoping he would. "Tell me what you're doing. What you're thinking of - what you would do to me if I was there."

Aoi rubbed again, feeling his own erection begin to strain at this scenario. A cock in front of him to pleasure while he listened to two lovers have phone sex? Fucking hot. He almost moaned himself at the sound of Reita's voice, deep and husky as he spoke into Uruha's ear.

"If I was there right now I'd be trailing kisses along those pretty thighs of yours." He said, and Aoi could picture it clearly in his head - Uruha leaned back against the headboard, freshly stripped of all his clothing as Reita teased the blonde the same way he would be teasing Aoi on their rare night alone. Aoi unzipped Reita's pants. "Fuck, you'd be so hot, squirming under me while I tortured you - slow and good the way you like it. The way that makes you unravel beneath me. Mmm _fuck._ " Reita moaned, and Aoi heard Uruha moan in response. Obviously his mind was working out the scenario too, he was probably lying on his hotel bed, his fingers tracing circles along his thighs wishing they were Reita's lips instead. 

Aoi fought back his own moan as he slipped Reita's erection out of his pants, finally able to feel the hot flesh pulse against his hands. It felt so good, so thick and hot and heavy and he couldn't help but imagine the feel of it in his ass. Or the sight of it slamming into Uruha's ass. 

"What else would you do to me baby? Would you let me have it? Would you give it to me hard?"

"No." Reita answered, his eyes staring down into Aoi's as the raven began to stroke his cock - a slow up and down, with occasional flicks against the head with his thumb, to collect the precum no doubt. Aoi gave him a hard squeeze "A-ah so good." He moaned. "N-no. I wouldn't. Not at first. I'd still want to play with you, toy with you all night. First, I'd trace my fingers along your cock, so soft you could barely feel it. But you'd still tremble anyway in that way that you do. God is it fucking hot." He moaned again as Aoi offered a harder stroke, wanting to hear more of those beautiful sounds made for him. "I would trace my fingers all the way down, I'd start from the tip all the way to the base and then over your balls and lower still until I was tracing over your perenium. And toying with your entrance. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Y-yeah you know I would baby."

"And just when you thought I'd push them in - give you something to fill your greedy little hole - I'd pull away."

Uruha whined. 

Reita chuckled. "I can't just push my fingers in dry could I? I'd bring two fingers to your lips and you'd suck them into your mouth eagerly, wouldn't you?"

"Mmmyea" Uruha answers, his moan muffled. It was obvious he was doing exactly what Reita was saying in his vision. Aoi imagined Uruha's chest heaving deep breaths as he swirled his tongue around his own fingers, and he felt his own erection twitch in his pants. Fuck he was getting harder then he thought. It was almost uncomfortable - but he decided against touching himself for now. He didn't want to risk coming too soon.

"And then I'd pull them from your pretty lips -"

"Yeah" 

"And I'd reach down between your thighs-"

_"Yeah"_

"And I'd slide my first finger into that tight ring of muscle."

Aoi heard Uruha mewl on the other side of the line, starting to wish he could see Uruha. He bet the man looked incredible, fucking himself with his fingers. With the lead guitarist's moans and the sight of Reita right in front of him - dick hard and body sweat sheened - Aoi began to long to feel more of Reita - to hear more of Reita.

So he swallowed the blondes cock as far down as he could. 

" _Fucking hell._ S-so fucking - _ah._ " Aoi didn't stop until He felt Reita's tip touch the back of his throat, relaxing his gag reflex as he did so. He felt Reita's free hand tangle in his hair and hold him in place, not allowing him to move up for air. But Aoi didn't care. He didn't mind the tears stinging in his eyes, or the fact that he was _this_ close to choking. All that mattered was that Reita's dick felt so good in his mouth and the sounds the other man was making for him were beautiful. When Reita relaxed the pressure in his hair, Aoi let his head begin to bob, pulling up for a brief breath of air before he was letting his lips wrap around the blondes shaft once more, working the hot flesh with his tongue, the desire to feel Reita's hot cum spurt in his mouth egging him on. "I'd have the one finger in you, thrusting and curling into your body. _Mmm _fuck. And I'd be slow. A-Agonizing. And right as you were about to break and beg to be fuller, I'd give in. And slip that second finger into you - but I wouldn't touch your prostrate. I wouldn't want to give you too much too quickly."__

_"Reita, please"_ Uruha begged over the phone. 

"No, I'd want to tease you. I'd want to see your hips squirm and push against my fingers as you sought out more. Id stretch and scissor you well beyond prepared just to see you get impatient for me." 

"You want me to beg for it baby?" Uruha breathed. He sounded so fucking hot. Aoi definitely wished he could see him - disheveled and entirely too fuckable to resist. He didn't know how Reita would go about teasing the blonde - he knew if it was him seeing those bow lips part to moan his name would have been more then enough to get Aoi doing any dirty thing Uruha wanted of him. 

"Yeah, I want you to beg for it. I wanna hear you scream my name and beg for my dick." 

" _Fuck,_ Rei, I want you so bad. I wish you were inside me." 

"I wish I was inside you too - f-fuck" Aoi sucked him particularly hard, his tongue pressing firmly against the underside of Reitas length, his cheeks hollowing. He was reveling in the taste of Precum dripping onto his tongue, and he wanted more more _more_. Fuck he wanted to taste Reita - he wanted to choke on his cum, the hot substance sliding down his throat while he struggled to catch it all. He wanted to swallow all that Reita had to offer. And he was working hard to get just that. 

He knew both blondes were close now, he could tell by the way Reitas hips were snapping up into his throat, almost violently as shudders ripped through his body and Uruha was vocal enough to let Aoi know he was close too - moans of "Reita please, Reita more, fuck I want to feel you hot and hard inside me _f-fuck_ I want your cock in me." Evidence enough that he had come completely undone by the pleasure. Aoi palmed at his own neglected cock, still trapped beneath his boxers and he hoped Uruha didn't hear him groan - hoped that Reitas dick in his throat muffled his pleasured noises well enough. He didn't need the blonde knowing he was sitting between his boyfriends thighs, sucking him off while they had phone sex. That one would not go over well next week in the studio. 

Soon enough, Aoi got exactly what he wanted. First, he heard Uruha orgasm. 

_"Oh god_ Reita I'm cumming, oh god I wish you could see me. A-ah fuck" and then the moans filtered off into incoherent noises - near screams as the lead guitarist undoubtedly found his prostate for that final, blinding time his fingers hitting against that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

In the next moment he heard, saw and felt Reita cum. The man's hand twisted in dark hair as he growled into the phone "Fuck, Uruha" before his seed was spurting into Aoi's throat. The Raven lapped it all up greedily, trying his hardest not to moan at the taste. He loved swallowing for Reita - he loved sucking him hard and milking his orgasm out of him with his skillful mouth. He idly wondered if Uruha did the same on all the nights they had together, those soft and plush lips wrapped around the bassists shaft just as his were. 

Aoi pulled away when Reita's tremors subsided, silently wiping the corners of his mouth for the stray bits of cum that fell past his lips. He took those stray drops of cum on his fingers and pushed them onto his tongue, Reita watching him all the while. "That was hot." Reita told him - told _them._ And Aoi heard Uruha chuckle over the phone - low and slow and satiated. "But I'm sorry babe. I have something to take care of." 

"Tired already? You're not the Reita I used to know. _My_ Reita would last three or four rounds at least." 

_Our_ Reita still hasn't gotten me off yet, Aoi almost said. 

The bass player chuckled. "Sorry babe." He looked down at Aoi and the guitarist gave him the best puppy eyes he could. He needed relief - now. "Mmm I can't wait for you to come back home tomorrow night." 

"Me neither. Maybe we can make this fantasy come true~" 

"I can't wait." Reita breathed. "But for now, goodbye." And Reita hung up the phone with a click. No sooner than Uruha was off the line, was Reita on the floor, pushing Aoi onto his back. "Shit, are you fucking devious." 

Aoi smiled, chuckling low into Reitas neck. "You loved it though, didn't you?" 

"Mmmmhh yeah I did. It was really hot. You were really hot." The blonde pulled away, his lips finding Aoi's and he pushed his tongue into Aoi's mouth, dominating the kiss immediately, his hands sliding over the guitarists chest, tracing over smooth skin as he made his way lower to grab Aoi through his boxers. Aoi groaned, arching into Reita's touch. He was painfully hard by that point and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to cum. 

When Reita pulled away, Aoi looked up into lust filled eyes and smirked. The bassist always looked so frantic for him. "You're so naughty Reita." Aoi said between his pants and moans as Reita rubbed him harder, making his hips rise into him in a silent plea for more. God he was turned on, his Precum staining his boxers. "Letting me suck your dick while your boyfriend was _right_ there." He choked out a moan as Reitas fingers finally dipped beneath the waistband of his shorts. "What would you have done if he caught us? I bet it got you even harder-r aaahhnn." Reita trailed wet kisses from the base of Aois throat down his body. 

"You're not any better, sweetheart, sorry to break it to you." Reita took hold of the waistband of Aois boxers, finally, _finally_ tugging them off and discarding them. "Look at you" he said, leaning down close enough to Aois length that the man could feel his breath caress it with every word he spoke. "This hard for me and I've barely touched you. You're truly some sort of vouyer, Aoi. My beautiful little whore." 

Aoi's reply was lost. In a moment he saw Reita quickly push two fingers into his own mouth to coat them, and then in what seemed like a fraction of a second he felt that finger swirling outside of his entrance - not unlike it had in the fantasy he had described to Uruha. Reita let his tongue trace along the underside of his cock, pressed slick against the thick vein beneath it while his grip on Aois hips held the writhing man in place, bruising his skin. When he reached the tip after a long and agonizing journey to it, he began to envelope Aoi in wet heat, his finger sliding into his ass at the same moment. 

"Fuck!" Aoi moaned loudly, his body shivering at the feeling of finally being on the receiving end of some kind of pleasure. "R-rei" Aoi whined, his hips moving against the bassist as best they could with Reita's iron grip on his hips. It was too good - Too much to have Reita's mouth sucking his cock while his fingers were pressing into him, now the second one in him as well, stretching and scissoring him quickly. 

All too soon, Reita was pulling away from him, leaving Aoi to whine and squirm beneath him. When Aoi looked up at Reita, he saw lust stained eyes, swollen lips, plump and stained with Precum that Aoi wanted nothing more than to lap from the corner of his lips. But more than that, he saw that Reita was hard again. 

"Fuck me Reita." Aoi pleaded. "I want it so bad." 

"First you want to swallow my dick, and now you want it in your ass? A little greedy if you ask me." Reita chided, flipping Aoi over on his hands and knees in one swift motion. 

"If I'm the greedy one, then why is it that you're hard again?" 

"Cus your ass is so pretty and Uruha was right. I usually go more than one round. Much more." Reita said and he offered Aoi's back side a slap, his ass cheek jiggling slightly from the force of the smack. Aoi yelped at the impact, the shot of pain going straight to his cock as his precum dripped onto Reita's floor. 

Aoi shot a glance over his shoulder, watching intently as Reita pulled a small tube of lube from his back pocket and slicked his length with it. He half wished he had gotten Reita fully naked, they'd fucked like that a thousand times over the last two months - essentially fully clothed except with the essentials out. Although, still, there was a least one thing different about this particular encounter. Reita voiced that as he rubbed his tip against Aoi's entrance, not quiet pushing in yet. 

"You look so good like this Aoi." He groaned. "I can't wait to cum inside you. I want to fill your little ass up with my cum." Reita whispered, leaning over to press his lips to the base of Aoi's neck. That's one thing Aoi had never gotten - and he wanted it. He wanted Reita to cum inside him, not being able to have that opportunity previously (it would have been too messy otherwise). 

Aoi felt Reita press against his entrance again - firmer this time - before he was pushing into Aoi's body all the way. 

"Oh god." Aoi moaned, his head pressing into the crook of his elbow as his lips parted in silent moans, his eyes screwing shut. It hurt, but even the stretch and burn was pleasurable to him. 

Reita gave him the briefest moment to adjust to the feeling, the pads of his fingers sweeping across the nape of Aoi's neck, moving his hair from it to place another chaste kiss to Aoi's skin. As soon as his lips left Aoi's neck he was pulling his hips back, snapping them into Aoi as hard as he could. 

"F-fuck, R-Rei." Aoi groaned, his head spinning from the pleasure. Reita set a hard and fast pace, one that Aoi matched the best he could, throwing his hips back to meet the bassist's over and over again, feeling the blonde deep inside him, stretching him beyond belief. 

He felt Reita's teeth dig into his shoulder, so hard he nearly drew blood and Aoi mewled helplessly, completely overwhelmed by the sensations. It was so good. So fucking good, and he cursed Uruha, that lucky bastard, for being able to get this every single night. He had no idea how lucky he was. Aoi swore there was nothing that felt better than Reita's cock - nothing that could fill him more thoroughly - drive into him harder - find his prostate easier and _oh god_ Aoi was seeing stars. He was panting and moaning as loud as he wanted and he was seeing fucking stars because Reita was hitting his sweet spot dead on with every snap of his hips and Aoi was absolutely loving it. 

"Take it." Reita growled in his ear, his hand grabbing a fistful of dark hair to pull and tug at. "Take it just like Uruha does. Hard and deep. _Fuck yeah_ just like that sweetheart." 

Aoi moaned shamelessly in response, the pressure of his orgasm weighing heavy in his balls. He could tell Reita was close again too - could hear the desperation in his voice, feel the telltale falter in his hips as he lost his rhythm, the slams of his hips becoming more feral by the moment. 

_"Reita"_ Aoi moaned as the blonde wrapped a hand around his waist, pumping his cock harshly. "Reita I'm so close" 

"Cum for me, sweetheart." Reita growled, tugging at Aoi's cock harder for good measure. 

And Aoi did. He let out a shuddering cry - his scream of ecstasy loud and unashamed (because he refused to hold back now of all times - now that he didn't have to) as his back arched beautifully, his cum spurting all of Reita's hand as his vision went white. 

Somewhere in the middle of his orgasm, Reita found his own and Aoi did not miss the feeling of Reita releasing inside of him, the sticky substance coating his insides generously. He moaned at the feeling, hot cum coating him as Reita milked his orgasm inside him, shallow thrusts slowly coming to a halt. 

They stayed like that for a moment, completely still, before they were collapsing into a heap on the floor, Reita's chest heaving against Aoi's back, nothing but exhausted pants of breath filling the room. Reita pulled out of Aoi's body, flipping to lay on his back beside the raven, still very much tired. 

"That was good." Reita commented, Aoi answering with a chuckle as he turned to face Reita. 

_"Only good?"_

"Much, much more than good, sweetheart." The blonde licked his lips and Aoi traced the action with his eyes. "It was fucking incredible. Reminded me why I keep you around." 

"Why? 'Cus this ass is irresistible?" 

And then it was Reita's turn to chuckle. "Somethin' like that." 

"So how right was Uruha? How many rounds can you last?" Aoi asked, eyeing up the bathroom door. He was ready for a shower, and wondering if Reita would join him. Hmm yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

"Can't you ever be satisfied Aoi?" 

The raven laughed and shook his head. "No." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely at work lmao like I'm legit on the clock right now posting this. 
> 
> And so if there are any typos that's my excuse lol. 
> 
> Anyway this was fun to write. Longest porn I wrote I think?
> 
> Poor Uruha lol


End file.
